


Once Upon A Dream

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley/God mentioned, Crowley (Supernatural) mentioned, Dean is a Little Shit, Fairytale dreams, Gen, Implied Castiel - Freeform, Lucifer (Supernatural) mentioned, M/M, Sam Winchester Talks In His Sleep, Sam is a sassy bitch, Sleeping Beauty Elements, implied sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Sam talks in his sleep. Dean likes to eavesdrop. Sometimes this leads to important mental health discussions, but other times....





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



**S** HARING A HOTEL room with your older brother had its benefits, really. It saved money and there was always backup nearby if they were ever attacked in the middle of the night. (Sam tried not to think too closely about the time they had been attacked in the middle of the night and having Dean there had just gotten his brother killed too because that had only been the start of a really crappy night; his fingers twitched towards his pocket and he quickly busied himself lacing up his boots, hoping Dean hadn’t noticed.) There were drawbacks, though, from Dean’s irritating bathroom habits to the (less frequent now but no less annoying) sexiling of Sam to the Impala.

Sam having a habit of sleep-talking and Dean having a matching habit of using Sam’s sleep-talking to pry his secrets out of him was somewhere in the middle.

“See, here’s the thing,” Dean said from where he was half-sitting on the motel dresser. “I understand the whole sleep talking thing--”

“More’s the pity,” Sam mumbled under his breath.

“ _But_ ,” Dean plowed on, giving Sam his ‘shut up, bitch, I’m talking’ look, “what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

“It’s really nothing important,” Sam shook his head with a groan. It wasn’t like he could even remember the dream in question, though if he had to guess it probably had something to do with the night before last when Dean had found a bendy pair of college roommates to hook up with and Castiel has spent the evening with Sam watching  _Sleeping Beauty_. He and Cas had agreed not to tell Dean that’s what they watched, but apparently it had gotten into Sam’s subconscious enough to make for some weird dreams.

“Oh, come on, Sammy,” Dean weedled with that smug-ass smirk that made Sam’s teeth grind. “I just gotta know all about the daring rescue of Princess Samantha from the big nasty dragon. Hey, was the dragon anyone we know?” Not outside the realm of possibility, given the incident with Eve bringing back the dragons a few years back.

“Fine,” Sam huffed. If Dean was going to be like this, well, Sam was perfectly capable of making him regret asking. “It’s kinda fuzzy, but it started out like I, as the  _knight_ ,” he stressed with a glare at Dean, “was on a quest to rescue the princess from the dragons. Except when I got up there, Castiel, Crowley and Lucifer were sitting around looking like dragons and playing poker. Winner got to deal with me however they wanted.”

“Okaaaay,” Dean said, eyebrows raised. “I’m almost afraid to ask who won.”

“Cas did,” Sam deadpanned. “We got married. Chuck showed up to perform the ceremony and everything.”

“Wow, okay, then,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I mean, I guess I already knew you had the world’s largest boner for Cas--”

“Hey!”

“But that’s still not explaining what I was doing in your dream of dragonly courtship poker games,” Dean continued as if Sam hadn’t said anything. “So spill! Was I another knight? Another dragon?” A horrified look crossed his face. “Please don’t tell me I was the princess.”

“You were the horse,” Sam said flatly, getting up from the bed and grabbing his duffle. “Crowley ate you.”

“Fucking demon," Dean grumbled, picking up his own duffle. He shot a sideways smirk at Sam. “So, you wanna get separate rooms next stop in case Cas drops by~?”

“Oh my God, shut up, Dean!”


End file.
